Saviour
by Blue-PaperTiger
Summary: What if it wasn't Fry that saved Riddick's humanity? A little story that popped into my head after watching Pitch Black. Enjoy! RR Please! This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think, be honest!


Discliamer: I do not own anything from Pitch Black. However, I do own the CharacterMackenzie.

**Saviour**

'Because I love you.' That was the last thing she said to him before she was ripped from his arms. She'd been pulled into the sky like the angel she resembled so much to him._ Why did she do it? Why did she have to give her life for something like me? _He repeated those seemingly answerless questions in his mind, a mix of sorrow and regret chasing each other over his expression. "She might not be dead you know. She surprised us once, you never know she might do it again." Fry's smile was forced on, for comfort, but she didn't know whether it was to comfort him or herself. They all knew she wouldn't come back, especially Riddick. She was the only person to ever trust him, he knew the whole time they where together on that planet but it was the words that made him truly believe it. She'd really trusted him, she was willing to die for him, and she'd come back for them. The skiff rattled slightly every once in a while reminding them they hadn't finished just yet. Riddick looked over at Fry as she flicked some switches, the wound on his leg was aching, and he pulled the lever on the co-pilot chair so it sat back. As he looked up to the ceiling all he could do was see it happening over and over in his mind. It was raining hard, Fry had come back for him with that bottle full of glowworms, she was dragging him back to the ship when it swooped at them knocking them down, and pinning them under it's huge body. She was screaming when Mackenzie tackled it off them, Fry ran back to the skiff to get Imam to help her drag him back while Mackenzie fought with the hungry creature, and all he could do was lie there watching her. It was only when she'd been thrown down next to him that he started to realise she might not win, and his blood ran cold in his veins. _She was willing to die protecting me?_ "Why?" was the only thing he managed to get out before the creature dug its talons into her side. He grabbed her arms. Her eyes went wide with agony then as they met with his they went still, peaceful, she said her last words in such a gentle calm voice it was like nothing was wrong, "Because I love you" and then she was pulled from his grip with such ease it was like she was made of silk. An angel pulled up to heaven in the grips of a demon. As Fry and Imam dragged him into the skiff his expression stayed the same, blank, he didn't want to believe it. The only person that treated him like a human, an equal, willing to die for him, and she did. He looked down at his hands, covered in blood. He just stared at them, then he started thinking whether it was his or hers. A tear rolled down his cheek and fell onto his trousers, for the first time in his life he actually felt regret about someone dying.

They'd been drifting for about a day and a half before they were found in the shipping lane and picked up by a cargo ship. They were given clean clothes, food and water, the crew seemed friendly enough to them and they fixed the skiff up to working standard. The first time he tried to sleep he had a nightmare that she was still alive on the planet, being picked at like unwanted food, slowly and painfully dying, crying out for him in agony. He didn't sleep for the rest of the time they were there. It was almost two weeks before the skiff was working properly and he'd decided to go back and look for her. "You can't go back!" Jack sounded as panicky as she did on the planet and he just glanced at her as he loaded supplies into the skiff. "You can't change my mind Jack. I'm going and that's it." She searched her brain for a reason for him to stay here, on the leviathan, safe from those bloodthirsty creatures. "_Why?_ She wouldn't have survived this long without light alone." He stopped dead, putting the crate down and turning to look her dead in the face. "You wanna know _why?_ Because she was willing to give her life for me."

Jack watched him take off with tears in her eyes, hoping that he'd come back alive, even more so with Mackenzie. Fry looked on, knowing that there was a thin chance of either coming back and Imam just stood next to Jack, praying.

She lay there, holding a rag to the gapping wound on her side. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her breathing was heavy. She was surrounded by darkness and the screeching calls of those damned creatures echoing around her. They'd left her alone when they found the two dead bodies of their own kind that Riddick had killed. She was dropped near one of the huts. She'd just managed to crawl inside and close the door before she fell unconscious for hours, maybe days. When she awoke and opened her eyes she finally realised how dark it truly was. _Pitch black._ As she felt round her hand reached the bed and she pulled the raggedy quilt off and pressed it against her wound, hoping it might help somehow. It was only then when she started to think of how hopeless it was for her, everyone thought she was dead and she was trapped in a hut which was most likely surrounded by the same things that had left her wounded. Tears started to stream down her face, just when she was about to cry out she slammed her hand over her own mouth, silencing herself.

As he landed he switched every light on the outside and inside of the ship on, hoping to scare off most of them. As he walked out of the ship, loaded with torches and flares he was hit with the smell of blood. The rain had stopped but the ground was still muddy and the atmosphere was damp, the rain hadn't stopped that long ago.

She lay there, slowly losing consciousness, picturing him in her mind. He was so beautiful and his instincts were so amazingly tuned. She found him hypnotic to be around. A smile slowly spread across her face as she thought of him, the first time they'd gotten to know each other alone. She'd been hunting round in one of the huts for something and he'd come in to find something to patch the skiff's wing up with. He'd surprised her with how silent he was, she hadn't heard him at all. She stared at his goggles for a minute before he took them off and looked into her green eyes. He probably thought she'd freak out like Fry but she just admired them with wonder. "Beautiful." She reached out to his eyes; the speed in which he grabbed her wrist was like lightning, startling her. She looked at him with such an innocent look, she didn't care what Johns said, he was no heartless killer, a killer maybe, but not heartless, his eyes gave that away. Riddick looked her up and down suggestively with a smirk before letting her hand go. She ran her fingers gently across his eyebrow studying the structure of his face. She smiled at him softly, getting a half confused, half happy expression in return. Johns stormed in, pointing his gauge straight at the back of Riddick's head. Mackenzie's expression grew stone cold with rage and without thinking she stepped in front of the gun and glared at Johns. "Get out the way!" she still didn't move. "_What the fuck is wrong with you!_ He might have killed you at any moment!" she tilted her head slightly, amused by Johns remark. She stepped forward, pushing the gun back with her hand, "And what makes you think he'd want to do that?" Johns stepped back, amazed at her trust in the killer that could slice her open within a matter of seconds. Riddick smirked at Johns, enjoying the fact that someone trusted him instead of Johns, for once. Johns stormed off in a temper. Mackenzie turned back to him, only to be greeted by Riddick's hand to her throat. "Why to do trust me?" his grip was tight enough to keep her from getting free but loose enough so that she could answer. "Because you're the only one round here that isn't hiding something." He dropped her and sat down on a crate behind him, shocked at what she just told him. She got to her feet rubbing her throat, and then she walked up to him and looked down at him. "Why do you trust me though?" he repeated his question, the expression on his face as he looked up to her was complete confusion, he'd never had anyone trust in him, especially a complete stranger that's been told about his little habits. "Because there's something about you that just makes me trust you. Your honest." He studying her body as he looked down, trying to understand. She leaned down so her head was above his and her voice died down to a whisper, "You have a good heart under that cold killer mask". She knelt down in front on him and looked up at his face. He took in her scent has she stayed close to him then he moved forward, kissing her. He put his hand behind her head and leaned his whole body into her, causing her to lie down. She let his hands wonder around her body while her hands travelled round his. He broke the kiss to look down at her, maybe to see if she was scared, but he didn't get long as she rolled him onto his back and started biting her way down his neck. He restrained his moans as much as he could until she started working back up on the other side, he seemed to purr a deep rumbling thunder in his throat, which made her lust explode in her mind. Mackenzie started to claw at his vest, trying to pull it off. He wrapped his arms round her and rolled her back to the bottom then started to bite down her neck and back up again. She restrained her moans by biting her bottom lip hard, keeping her mouth closed as she gasped at his touch. The sound of footsteps approach the hut and they both scrambled up just before Jack walked in and looked at them both. "Mackenzie, Shazza wants some help fixing up the sand-cat." Jack looked at them both suspiciously and Mackenzie left before she could ask any questions, she could feel Riddick's lustful stare on her as she walked away. For the rest of their time on that damned planet together however, they'd just watch each other, wanting what they saw.

Riddick looked round frantically, he wanted to shout out to her but knew if he did the creatures would flood round before he got an answer so he just continued searching in huts. He started to panic as he smelt the stench of death fill his nostrils. He followed the scent to the remains of Johns being snacked at by the smaller versions of the creatures.

She looked in the direction of the door as she heard it creak open; something was in there with her. Her heart started to race as she prepared herself for some more pain. She moved her hand away from her wound to cover her mouth over with both hands just before a little one sank its razor sharp teeth into her. It was more painful than when she'd first been given the wound in the first place, her hands didn't muffle her screams of agony as they rang through the settlement.

Riddick sprinted towards the origin of the screaming, not caring how loud he was anymore. _She's alive_, but not for long if he didn't get there. He slammed the door open and shone the light in straight at her, burning the creature away from her. She squinted from the light, "Riddick?" her voice was quiet and weak. He ran over to her and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "I thought I'd lost you." She smiled slightly trying to hide the agony she was going threw at that moment, "You almost did." It was at that moment that he looked down at her wound and saw the gapping, torn wound that was gushing fresh blood, covering the floor. _The damn thing's ripped a hole in an artery and she's losing blood, fast. _He picked her up into his arms and carried her out and into the skiff, into the protecting light. She coughed up some blood that ran down her face and dripped to the metallic floor of the skiff. He took off as fast as the skiff could possibly do without ripping itself apart and programmed in for it to head to the nearest shipping lane. He looked down at her, cradling her in his arms. "Did you mean it when you said 'you loved me'?" his question was expected but still a surprise and she looked at him, giving him that same peaceful look, "Of course I did." Her eyes grew weaker with each breath she took and tears started to swell in his eyes as he realised that she wouldn't make it. "Please don't leave me, not again." She used the last of her strength to wipe away a tear from his cheek, "I love you." She smiled before her hand dropped down to the floor and her body went limp, eyes glazed over like marble. "No!" he shook her slightly hoping she might wake up and tell him it was all a dream. "No." his voice was a whisper and his tears fell onto her face, "I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead, gently closing her eyes and held her close to him sobbing, rocking backwards and forwards a little. The skiff glided towards a shipping lane silently as the sound of agonizing sorrow filled cries echoed inside.


End file.
